Behind Bars
by frs
Summary: Jane finds herself in a women's prison. A trip to the hospital wing has her crushing on the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!" Jane Rizzoli exclaimed as a sharp elbow came in contact with her nose. One of her slender hands flew up to the painful area on her face, blood beginning to pool in it. "Seriously Crystal? You bitch."

The game of three-on-three had ceased, all of the players becoming spectators to what looked like a potential yard fight. A large overweight woman stood, hands on her hips. She shrugged her manly shoulders. "Sorry Rizzoli, quit being such a little bitch."

Bloody nose and all, the lanky woman began to lunge at the woman who was about two and a half times her size. Just then a strong hand grabbed her by the upper arm, pulled her back, and stopped her from attacking. "I don't think so Rizzoli."

Jane didn't have to look to know it was one of the guards, Vince Korsak, that was holding her back. She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Come on man! Let me show her a bloody nose is nothing!"

He chuckled. "As much as I love a good catfight…" he left his thoughts at that. He turned to the crowd that had formed. "Get back to your game ladies."

The spectators went back to their own business. Jane wiped the blood from her hand on her thigh and moved to jump back into the basketball game. "Not so fast Jane!" Korsak tightened his grip. "To the infirmary. Now."

"Korsak, it's not that bad."

"No arguments Janie." He pulled her in the direction of the small medical building across the yard.

With her jumpsuit open and tied around her waist, she pulled up the white tank top from the bottom hem to cover her still slightly bleeding nose. The action, revealing some amazingly sculpted abs, elicited a couple of whistles throughout the yard. Jane rolled her eyes and ignored it.

They entered the medical building and Jane took a seat on one of the beds. The place was eerily quiet. "There even a doc in the place?" Jane asked, already growing impatient.

As if on cue, and before Korsak could answer, the sound of high heels clicked, echoing off the walls. "Oh my! Let's get you cleaned up."

At the sound of a soft voice, Jane looked up to find a beautiful woman. Easily the most beautiful woman Jane had ever seen. The woman wore a gorgeous green dress under a snug white lab coat that read 'Dr. Maura Isles.' She also had gorgeous hazely eyes and beautiful wavy dark blonde hair. Jane couldn't help but stare.

Korsak watched Jane and decided to give her some alone time with the doctor. "I'm going to go get some coffee. I swear to you , Rizzoli here is 100% harmless."

The doctor nodded not worrying, she knew she could defend herself if she needed to. With that, Korsak left the two alone incase Jane wanted to flirt.

"Alright Ms. Rizzoli, can you tell me how this happened?" The doctor began to clean the blood from Jane's face with a warm washcloth.

"Took an elbow to the face during a game of basketball. Oh and call me Jane."

A smile appeared on the doctor's pretty face. "Okay Jane, call me Maura." The two smiled and sat in a comfortable silence as Maura cleaned up Jane. Once clean, the doctor took the inmate's chin in her small hand, examining the woman before her.

Maura took note of the beautifully sculpted bone structure; not to mention those beautiful dark brown eyes and those unruly dark curls. There was no doubt that this Jane Rizzoli woman was incredibly beautiful. She pulled back. "Hairline fracture… the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage. It's not disfiguring."

Jane let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Can you pop this out for me?"

"Can't you do something safer, like yoga?"

The inmate smiled. "Honey, in prison's nothings safe," the brunette attempted to joke.

Feeling slightly awkward, the blonde doctor decided to ignore the comment. She couldn't imagine why a woman like Jane was locked up in a place like this. "Might hurt a little."

"Okay." Jane took a deep breath as Maura took hold of her nose. Without warning the doctor pulled at her nose, a sickening pop echoing through the room. "OW!" Jane shouted. "A little?!"

Ignoring the brunette's frustrated outburst that was now a long string of expletives in Italian, she said, "Put some ice on it so you don't look like Mike Tyson."

Jane let out a few more Italian curse words before the other woman handed her an icepack.

Maura watched the gorgeous woman who sat in front of her. She hated to ask, but she was very curious. "Jane, may I ask you why you are in this place?"

"Yeah, you can ask, but a pretty little lady like yourself doesn't need to know."

"Shoot me."

"WHAT?" Jane screamed, her eyes wide.

"You know, like tell me."

"Um. I believe you meant to say "Try me."" The brunette laughed lightly.

Maura crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever the expression may be."

Sadness suddenly flashed in Jane's eyes, something Maura never really ever saw in patients from the prison. "I killed a man," Jane answered, her voice even deeper than normal.

Hazel eyes widened in surprise. "I don't believe you. You are not like any of those women that come through here. Plus Officer Kosak said you were harmless."

"Believe it or not Maura, that's up to you. Anyway, hey, thanks for taking care of my nose, I should get going." Jane stood to leave, running a hand through her dark curly hair.

"I can't just let you walk out of here without a guard to escort you."

"Don't worry Doc, Korsak is right outside this door." Jane turned to leave. And all too quickly Jane Rizzoli was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all who followed/favorite/commented. I really do appreciate it and I'm glad you like the idea of this story. I was pretty excited about it. Anyway thanks again and enjoy Chapter 2.**

"How'd things go with the hot doc?" Korsak teased as he followed the tall brunette to her jail cell.

Jane chuckled. "She _was_ hot wasn't she?" She ran her hand through her hair and frowned. "She asked why I was in prison. Said I was different than the other prisoners. Man, Korsak, I almost let it slip. I wanted to tell her the truth so bad. Instead of who I really am, she thinks I'm a murderer."

"Well don't worry, she'll find out soon enough. Then maybe you can get a girl."

"Whatever, man. Get outta here."

Kosak closed the door, locking her in. "I'll be back to get you for dinner." Jane flopped down on her bed. "Dude, she looked into you too Janie. All that eye sex… I had to get outta there."

Silently, Jane lifted a hand, revealing her middle finger. By the time she actually looked toward the door Korsak was gone. "Fuck!" Jane sighed. "Get your shit together Rizzoli. Do what you are here for."

She pulled the file out from her pillow case. They had a serial killer in a prison full of people quite capable of killing. This was Jane's first big case with Homicide and she was already thrown into a dangerous undercover operation. She had something to be proud of when she wasn't behind bars. She was not only the youngest cop to make detective but she was also the only female in the department. And what do they do to her? They change her identity from honorary Detective Jane Rizzoli to coldblooded murderer Jane Rizzoli on the second day of her job.

Studying the pictures of dead women in front of her, she frowned. No one had been killed since Jane had arrived three days ago, but it was bound to happen any time soon.

She couldn't stay focused on the case notes though; Dr. Maura Isles kept invading her thoughts. Dr. Isles and her sweet voice, beautiful hair, and captivating hazel eyes. The eyes she saw shock and fear in when she had admitted to the doctor she had killed a man. There went any little chance she had.

'_Whoa!'_ Jane yelled at herself mentally. '_Hold up Jane! You've only met her once. You can't be thinking like this, dumbass.'_

A sudden vibration rumbling through her chest brought Jane out of her thoughts about the Doctor. She pulled out the small phone Korsak had smuggled her out of her sports bra. A text from Korsak. **We've got a body. They moved her to the infirmary. Act sick so I can get you over there too.**

Jane moved fast, stuffing the phone back in her bra and the file into her jumpsuit. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, splashed some water on her face, and knelt beside the toilet. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled to herself before sticking a long finger in her mouth and down her throat. She gagged and tears inevitably started to flow down her cheeks.

"God dammit." She sighed bringing her finger up to her mouth again. He stomach turned, her body convulsed. Still nothing came out but a horrendous gagging noise. '_So close.'_

Once more she attempted to make herself sick. This time she succeeded. The unmistakable sound of vomit hitting water echoed off the toilet bowl.

"Damn Rizzoli! Today is not your day."

Korsak's voice made her sigh in relief; she really did not want to make herself throw up again.

"You could say that. I don't feel so good Officer."

"Alright, I don't want you getting everyone around here sick… let's get you to the doc." Korsak, who had entered her cell, moved toward her and patted her back lightly. "You look like shit. Good work kid."

**-R&I- -R&I- -R&I- -R&I- -R&I—**

It had been quite a slow day, her only patient having been the interesting Jane Rizzoli. Now that the inmate was gone she had time to herself again.

She filled out the necessary paperwork concerning the patient. Curiosity was eating at her, so she glanced through the file. **Jane Clementine Rizzoli. **_'Clementine? Really?'_ Maura chuckled to herself. **DOB:** **9/13/85. **_'Hmm, almost 28.' _**Height: 5'10" Weight: 130.**

Even in her mug shot Maura thought Jane was a gorgeous woman, but it still didn't do her justice.

There was something about Jane Rizzoli. Something –beside her looks- that Maura Isles was attracted too. She hadn't believed the inmate when she claimed to have killed someone and still now she didn't believe it. There was something in Jane's eyes when she had answered that allowed Maura to see good in this woman. She was so different than the rest of the women she had come into contact with here. Maura didn't know her story but surely Jane didn't belong in a place like this.

Just then the door to her office burst open, startling her out of her thoughts. She jumped at Officer Korsak's surprise entrance.

"Sorry Doc, but uh… you do autopsies right?"

Maura gathered herself. "That is correct."

"I need you to come with me and please be discreet."

"I'm sorry, is there a dead body, Officer?"

Korsak nodded. "In the yard behind the shed. Can you come take a look?"

"Just let me grab some things." With that she stood, gathered some supplies in a bag, and followed the man to find a body much like the other recent bodies she had come across.

She examined the body carefully. "At first sight she seems to have been strangled. When the techs are done gathering evidence, get the body to the morgue. I'll know more once I conduct a proper autopsy."

Maura left to prepare her table for a body. Once that was done she scrubbed up and soon after the body was delivered to her table. She was left alone in this cold basement with the lifeless body of a prison inmate. She sighed. "What is going on here? You're the fourth one I've seen in just a couple weeks."

Slowly, she made the y-incision and cut each individual rib before cracking and spreading them apart, leaving this woman cut wide open. As she was about to start digging in the door slamming shut startled her.

She looked up to find the intruder. She gasped. "Jane!" She exclaimed as the tall brunette inmate from earlier crossed the room coming towards her. "What are you doing? You can't be here!"

"It's okay, Maura." Jane smirked, her infamous Rizzoli smirk. "Can I scrub up?"

Maura stood there silently shocked, unsure how to respond.

The brunette rolled her eyes over-dramatically. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, BPD, Homicide."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Holy cow! I did not expect so many follows on this story… especially only after 2 chapters. You guys are awesome!**

**Also I know this is a short chapter, but I thought that would be a good place to end the chapter.**

**Let me know what you think! Thanks.**

The blonde doctor stood there. Her mouth opened to speak, but closed again when nothing came out. She was still processing the information. Jane couldn't help but think how adorable she looked in her scrubs and safety goggles.

"Say something Maura," Jane practically begged. She hoped the doctor wasn't mad or upset with her for lying.

"Wha… what?" The was all Maura could get out.

Jane chuckled lightly at the beautiful woman. "I'm a cop. Undercover. You were right."

The shorter woman's face was unreadable as she walked towards Jane. Stopping mere inches in front of the detective, having easily invaded personal space, she spoke softly. "So you're a detective?"

"Yeah." Jane sighed and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the slap that she thought was about to come in contact with her cheek.

"Good. Then I don't feel so bad about doing this."

"Look Maura, I'm sor…" Jane was cut off by soft lips crashing into her own. Once the initial shock wore off, Jane grabbed the doctor by the hips and kissed her back.

The kissed deepened with such intensity that both women were struggling to breathe. Both women pulled back, brown eyes met hazel. "Wow." Jane whispered. "I wasn't expecting that Doctor Isles."

"Oh. I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have behaved that way."

Maura moved to turn away, but Jane's hands on her hips stopped her. Jane smirked at the blonde. "I never said it was a bad thing. That was one amazing kiss." The brunette place a gentle kiss quickly on the doctor's lips.

"We've only just met but I find myself incredibly attracted to you Detective Rizzoli." Maura purred, running her hands from Jane's neck down to her hips. Upon feeling something odd beneath the jumpsuit she frowned. "Oh. What is this?" She asked as she grabbed at the zipper, slowly dragging in down Jane's front.

As she unzipped the jumpsuit the other woman reached out to gently pull the goggles off of Maura's face. Carelessly she tossed them over her shoulder onto the table behind her. The doctor smirked as she pulled out a folder from inside Jane's clothes. "Case file. Not important," Jane said tossing it in the same manner as she had the goggles.

The brunette tilted her head down to capture soft lips. Maura was the one to run her tongue across strong lips which readily opened, allowing her to explore every inch of the detective's mouth. With her hands, she pushed the horrendous orange jumpsuit off of strong shoulders.

Rough but somehow still soft hands made their way under the doctor's shirt to caress her taunt stomach. "Mmm," she moaned into Jane's mouth as she haphazardly grabbed at the tank top the brunette wore.

The kiss broke, only to remove Jane's tank top. Maura leaned back to admire the brunette's toned abs. "You have wonderfully defined abdominal musculature." Jane could only giggle like a teenager.

A loud banging noise, unmistakably the door slamming shut, made the two women jump apart and look toward the door.

"Seriously Rizzoli?" Korsak exclaimed through his laughter.

"I… uh… I was… I was just scrubbing up so I could sit in on the autopsy," Jane quickly defended, running a hand through her hair to tame it.

It was Korsak's turn to roll his eyes. "Get some clothes on. Do you wanna be in prison forever? We've got a killer to catch." With that the older man left.

The two women looked at each other. Maura giggled at the embarrassed brunette. "We can finish this later, Detective," she said seductively with a wink before walking off, to leave Jane standing there half naked.


End file.
